Il Ne Dit Rien
by Hanakaya
Summary: Potter, c'est mon client. Il vient toutes les semaines, et il ne dit rien. Il est juste là. Il ne dit rien. Pourquoi? HPDM


**_Me voilà de retour après une longue absence ! Certains savent pourquoi, d'autres non, je n'exposerai pas ma vie privée ici, mais sachez que je poste toujours, je ne disparais pas !_**

**_J'ai cet OS à cœur, vous comprendrez assez vite pourquoi, aussi j'attend vos réactions en masse !_**

**_Comme d'habitude, du M, mais plus light, cette fois ci. Je vous laisse lire, et vous souhaite bien du plaisir !_**

**_« Nul homme n'est hypocrite dans ses plaisirs »_**

**_Albert Camus_**

* * *

Il était assit, comme n'importe qui aurait pu l'être. Il était assit là, sur ce canapé défraîchit qui avait déjà vu des dizaines de personnes assises comme lui.

Non, peut être pas comme lui, tout bien considéré… Les autres devaient être plus à l'aise, ou alors plus tendus que lui… Existait-il quelqu'un de plus tendu que lui ? Il n'en était pas certain.

Il était donc assit, comme tout le monde, mais pas exactement de la même manière. Et il attendait. Il attendait que le temps passe. Seconde après seconde, le regard rivé sur la petite horloge murale, il attendait.

Il ne bougeait pas, non, il était immobile, ses yeux verts autrefois si lumineux, ternes comme une bouteille vide. Il ne bougeait pas, quand il venait, il entrait dans la pièce, venait s'asseoir, levait les yeux vers l'horloge, et attendait.

C'était son rituel, c'était immuable, et moi, je n'y pouvais rien. Bien entendu, au début, j'ai tenté, bêtement, de le faire réagir… Puis, encore plus bêtement, je suis rentré dans son jeu. Et maintenant, cela semblerait trop étrange de m'en défaire.

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et je suis un nouveau Psychomage. Après la victoire de notre Survivant, j'ai réussis à me tirer des griffes de la justice en intégrant une école prestigieuse de psychologie humaine, spécialement adaptée aux sorciers, et donc aux variantes traumatiques possibles.

Le système n'est pas le même que pour les moldus, aussi, en quatre ans seulement, je parvenais déjà à effectuer mes premiers stages, comme un grand, sous l'œil attentif d'un superviseur. J'opérais à Sainte Mangouste, dans un petit cabinet qui m'étais réservé, et où j'accueillais mes clients, tous traumatisés par la guerre.

Moi, un fils de Mangemort, voilà ce que j'étais devenu : Draco Malfoy, Psychomage spécialisé dans l'écoute des rescapés de guerre. Il paraîtrait que je fasse des miracles. Je n'en croie pas un mot. Et pour cause, le seul client réellement qui m'assurerait de mon succès, me résiste justement.

Il a été l'un des premiers à se présenter à moi, sous la pression de ses amis, apparemment. Il vivait reclus depuis tout ce temps chez lui, et avait consulté un nombre conséquent de médecins avant de venir me voir. Granger, dans toute son intelligence, avait supposé que je serai le seul à pouvoir l'extirper de son stoïcisme permanent. Autant dire que j'ai lamentablement faillit à ma tâche.

Donc non, je ne suis pas un Psychomage à succès. Et le fait que tous mes autres patients s'en tirent à merveille, n'est pas une preuve suffisante du contraire.

Aujourd'hui serait un jour comme un autre, il viendrait, m'adresserait un vague « Bonjour », et irai s'asseoir sur le canapé. Puis il attendrait. Il attendrait que l'heure passe. Et il m'observerait.

Oui, des fois, ses yeux quittaient la pendule, et se posaient alors sur moi. A chaque fois, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frémir. Il me fixait alors pendant de longues minutes, avec cet air mort que je vous ai décrit précédemment. Il me fait un peu peur je crois.

Non, je n'ai pas peur, je suis son Psychomage, je n'ai pas à avoir peur, c'est mon patient. Je tente de lui poser parfois des questions, oh, rien de précis, juste « Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui Mr Potter ? » ou « Encore décidé à rester silencieux ? Bien. », mais jamais il ne répond.

Cet homme qui vient s'asseoir sur mon canapé est désespérément silencieux. Et j'en ai marre.

J'ai envie de me lever de ma chaise, et d'aller le secouer comme un prunier. J'ai envie de le frapper, de lui hurler dessus, rien que pour le faire réagir, rien que pour voir une petite étincelle dans son regard. J'ai envie de le cogner à mort, seulement pour apercevoir la vie en lui.

Je fais ça pour mon travail, oui. Mais je ne le ferai jamais, question de fierté… Oui, et d'illégalité aussi, mais c'est secondaire.

La porte s'ouvre, il entre. Il n'a jamais frappé, il est toujours ponctuel, et cela ne m'a jamais gêné. Je le salue, il acquiesce vaguement et va s'asseoir. Je soupire, et songe une seconde à l'argent qu'il gaspille ainsi… Mes honoraires sont exorbitants, s'il ne veut tant pas venir, il n'a qu'à ne plus le faire…

Pourtant chaque semaine, il vient s'asseoir ici, et attend que l'heure passe.

Je le salue, il s'assied et regarde l'heure.

J'en ai marre de son silence, j'en ai marre de sa mort.

Mais je suis son Psychomage. Alors je reste calme, et une fois encore, tente d'amorcer la discussion. Je décide de m'y prendre un peu différemment cette fois ci seulement.

« Qu'avez vous fait cette semaine, Mr Potter ? »

Il tourne son beau regard vert dans ma direction, il semble surpris par ma question.

Minute, j'ai n'ai pas dis « beau », là ? J'ai dû rêver… Bref, il me regarde, de son air de crapaud laid. Puis il secoue la tête, et retourne à ses aiguilles. Je note distraitement dans mon carnet qu'il doit se faire chier comme un rat mort chez lui, pardonnez moi l'expression, si, comme il vient de me le faire comprendre, il n'a « rien » fait cette semaine.

Ce patient, ce type, cet homme, m'horripile par son silence.

« Monsieur Potter, si vous ne dites rien, nous n'avancerons jamais, et cela ne servira à rien. »

Nouveau silence, cette fois ci, je ne récolte même pas un regard. Je le trouve en plus très impoli. Je ne devrais pas parler, c'est contraire à mon code… Moi, normalement, je suis silencieux, je laisse parler les clients, leur pose quelques questions, émet des suggestions, mais les trois quarts du temps, je me contente de me taire et de faire des « mmh » très professionnels en écrivant quelques notes.

J'aime bien garder des notes sur mes clients… Je pourrais écrire un livre sur Harry Potter… Non, même sept, tellement il y aurait de choses à dire sur sa vie. Et vous allez rire, mais je crois que ça aurait du succès. Je me ferais passer pour une femme, bien sûr… Les lecteurs aiment les auteurs féminins. Anglaise, bien entendu… Peut être prendrais je le nom de Rowling, ça sonne bien… Mais je m'égare, je n'ai pas choisis cette voie là.

Une voix se fait entendre. Je sursaut, avant de comprendre que Potter parle…

« Malfoy, que penses-tu du suicide ? »

Il parle ! Il a parlé ! Merlin, ce jour est béni ! Il parle !!

Minute… Il parle, d'accord, mais c'était une question, pas une information sur lui… Je fronce les sourcils. Rectification, il me donne une perche à information. Une perche vers une mine d'or, que je dois saisir au plus vite.

« Pourquoi pensez vous au suicide ?

-Réponds à ma question… Et je te parle à toi, pas au connard de Psychomage. »

Calme…On reste calme…Le connard de Psychomage ne doit pas s'énerver.

« Il s'agit de mon métier, et vous êtes mon patient.

-Malfoy, si tu préfères, je me tais, et je ne dis plus rien…

-…

-Qu'as tu dis ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

-Je pense que le suicide est un acte de lâcheté.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, pour moi, c'est une preuve de courage… Un dernier doigt d'honneur à la vie… Un dernier pouvoir en main, celui de choisir sa fin. »

Je tend une oreille attentive, et aussitôt, toute mes connaissances en psychomagie se rappellent à moi.

« Et vous estimez ne pas avoir assez de courage pour en finir avec la vie…

-En partie, oui… Mais pour rester en vie, je dois surtout remercier mes amis… Tu vois Malfoy, c'est Hermione qui m'a amené ici. C'est elle aussi qui me surveille, me materne, tente de me faire revivre… »

Il éclate d'un rire nerveux qui me fait un peu peur.

« Mais moi, ce que je souhaite, c'est juste mourir… J'en ai juste assez de cette vie. C'est juste ça. Je demande juste le droit de disparaître. Toute ma vie, on m'a dirigé, on m'a guidé… Et là encore, je n'ai pas le droit de choisir ? Ce n'est pas juste. »

Cette vie que je voulais tant voir dans ses yeux, je l'aperçois enfin, mais au travers d'une barrière de larmes. Il pleure. Je suis surpris, mais je bois ses paroles, le visage fermé comme j'ai si bien appris à le faire.

« Je suis juste si fatigué… Fatigué de vivre… J'erre comme une âme, je ne sers plus à rien. Un héros ? Pff, j'en rirais presque, si cela ne me gerçais pas les lèvres à en saigner. Harry Potter le vainqueur de Voldemort ! Ha ha, c'est tellement pathétique, ils se rendent comptent qu'ils célèbrent un tueur ? Je devrais être jugé, et condamné ! Je devrais mourir ! Ils ne comprennent pas ! »

Il ne se tait plus. Cette fois ci, il est tout à fait bavard, et mon carnet de note instinctivement se noircit, sans même que je regarde ce que j'écris… Sans doute ses mots. Harry Potter en face de moi vide son cœur.

« Qui sont ils, qui êtes vous pour me demander de vivre, de sourire, de retrouver de l'énergie ? Moi j'en ai marre de tout ça, moi je ne peux plus vivre ! Moi je demande juste le droit de m'endormir à jamais ! Est-ce si dur ?! Je ne demande rien d'autre, et personne ne veut m'offrir cela ! Et toi, Malfoy, tu fais quoi dans tout ça ? Tu prétends écouter, mais je suis sûr que tu t'en fous ?! »

Ca y est, mon procès commence. Je ne dis rien, imperturbable, et le regarde encore. Ca le déstabilise, car il se lève, et s'approche du bureau en quelques enjambées.

« Einh ?! Toi aussi tu es comme eux ! Tu me lècherais les bottes parce que je suis le Survivant, et que ma parole est d'or ! Tu me pousserais à vivre, parce que tu sais que faire le contraire serait mauvais pour ton petit cul ! Tu es comme eux, en fin de compte ! ET BORDEL, DIS QUELQUE CHOSE !! »

Je soupire, il est debout face à moi, il a contourné le bureau. Puis doucement, à mon tour, je me lève, et le regarde dans les yeux. J'ai envie de sourire, il semble si beau comme ça. Mais je ne dis toujours rien, et il me saisit brusquement au col.

« Malfoy ! Borldel, jusqu'au bout tu me feras chier ! Déjà dans notre dernière année, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te regarder, de te dévorer des yeux, et jamais, jamais tu ne t'en es aperçus, espèce de connard ! Et maintenant, tu te cache derrière ton métier ! Mais PARLES ESPECE DE BOUSE DE DRAGON ! »

Déclic dans le cerveau de la bouse de dragon en question.

« Potter… D'accord, je vais parler. Mais d'abord, tu me lâches. »

Il obéit. Mon ton glacial doit y être pour quelque chose.

« Bien… Maintenant, nous allons faire trois choses, et après seulement tu seras de nouveau autorisé à parler, c'est compris ?

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Te remettre les idées en place. Alors, la première… »

Et le coup de poing part tout seul s'abattre sur la joue du Sauveur du monde sorcier.

« Voilà. La seconde maintenant… »

Et je l'embrassais, avant même qu'il ne puisse se remettre du coup de poing. Il est tellement surpris qu'il ne répond ni ne me repousse. Alors je recule de moi même, sans sourire. Puis je lui prend vivement le bras, et l'entraine vers la sortie.

« Et suis moi pour la troisième. »

Cette fois ci, il réagit et tente de se débattre, mais ma poigne est puissante.

« MALFOY, LACHES MOI !

-Tais toi, je t'ai dis que je te remettrais les idées en place, je vais le faire. »

Nous marchons dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste rapidement, sous le regard courroucé des infirmières. Peu à peu, Potter se calme et me suit plus facilement en voyant que je veux l'emmener quelque part.

« Où allons nous ?

-Secteur stérile, nous allons voir quelqu'un.

-Et ce quelqu'un saurait me redonner l'envie de vivre ? J'en doute !

-Nous verrons cela. Ah, nous y voilà »

Nous arrivons devant un grand sas de verre. Cette petite pièce est la seule chose qui nous sépare du secteur stérile. A l'intérieur, des sorts de stérilisation sont automatiquement lancés, et nous permettent de n'apporter aucune bactérie à l'intérieur. C'est tout de même plus pratique que de devoir mettre une tenue stérile, un masque et un bonnet ! Les moldus sont moches dedans.

Nous entrons dans le sas, les portes se referment, et une douce lumière bleue nous entoure.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? questionne l'imbécile de service.

-Des sorts de stérilisation… Pour ne pas que tu contamines les patients.

-Mais je suis propre !

-Pas autant que tu le crois. »

Je suis surpris, je pensais qu'il aurait au moins posé une question sur le baiser que je lui avais donné, mais non… Il ne répond rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. Bien, je ne me voyais pas lui expliquer les milliers de bactéries que nous transportions sans nous en rendre compte.

La deuxième porte du sas s'ouvre, et nous rentrons enfin dans le service. Composé d'une vingtaine de chambre individuelles, je m'y rend environ une fois par semaine, pour écouter les patients. Oui, je ne fais pas que les rescapés de guerre. Pour garder mon cabinet à Sainte mangouste, j'ai dû accepter de visiter ces patients là.

J'avance rapidement jusqu'une porte, et Potter me suit docilement. Avant que je ne frappe, cependant, il me force à me retourner, et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié pour le baiser. Je veux juste attendre la fin pour te le demander… Et tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne réponse connard. »

Je souris, et opine du chef.

« Tu l'auras, ta réponse. »

Et je frappe à la porte. Une petite voix fatiguée se fait entendre, et je soupire, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour Tallulah… Tu permets que moi et monsieur Potter rentrions ? »

Je rentre dans une petite chambre blanche d'hôpital, aux murs tapissés de dizaines de photos, et où trône au milieu un grand lit, où est allongé une adolescente d'environ seize ans, au teint pâle et à l'allure fatigué. Elle portait un bandana moldu, cachant un crâne sans doute chauve, mais mettant en valeur ses grand yeux bleus. Elle sourit à notre arrivée.

« Ah, docteur Malfoy ! Mais vous êtes passé mardi matin ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Entrez, entrez, je m'ennuyais un petit peu ! »

Elle relève magiquement le dossier de son lit, et s'assied en tailleur en nous souriant. Potter semble soudainement mal à l'aise, il ne cesse de la fixer, et je le vois se tordre les mains. Il commence à comprendre, bien.

« Tallulah, je commence. Monsieur Potter ici aimerait bien que tu nous expliques ce que tu fais ici, comment ça se passe… Et aussi ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois… Rassure toi, il restera silencieux. Il a juste besoin de savoir, et moi, je pense que tu es la personne idéale pour le renseigner.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui… Tu n'attends pas de visite au moins ?

-Non, non, enfin, je comptais dormir un peu, la chimio m'a bien fatiguée, mais je peux tenir un peu je pense.

-Je te remercie. »

Je me recule un peu, et vais observer quelques photos, laissant Potter au pied du lit. Il ne quittait toujours par l'adolescente des yeux, et particulièrement son manque de cheveux. Je trouve ça un peu impoli, mais ne dit rien. Tallulah n'est pas du genre à faire grand cas de cela.

Elle rectifie un peu sa position, grimace en regardant le tube en plastique qui disparaît sous sa tenue d'hôpital, et commence son explication.

« Bien, alors Monsieur Potter, je suis ici depuis trois semaines, je m'appelle Tallulah, et suis atteinte de Leucémie… Comme vous devez le savoir, c'est l'une des rares maladies qui ne peut être traitée magiquement… Je suis donc en secteur stérile pour au moins un mois, avec de la chimiothérapie tous les jours… Euh… Vous savez ce qu'est la leucémie, monsieur Potter ?

-Une maladie du sang, je crois…

-Oui, ou plus précisément de la moelle osseuse… Pour faire simple, ma moelle fabrique des « mauvaises » cellules qui contaminent tout mon corps au travers du sang. La chimio est donc faite pour détruire toute ma moelle, et les cellules malades avec… Mais comme à ce moment là toutes mes défenses immunitaires sont détruites, eh bien je dois rester ici.

-Je suis désolé

-Ce n'est pas grave… Ca se soigne bien… Mais bon, ici, le temps est long… Et puis, il y a plein d'effets secondaires… La fatigue, d'abord, je veux tout le temps dormir… Et puis j'ai perdu mes cheveux… Ca, ca a été dur… J'ai beaucoup pleuré… Et il y a les nausées, et l'humeur qui vacille facilement. Enfin, il y a le temps… On me dit, « allez, une journée encore ! »… Une journée, c'est long… Dehors, les gens ne se rendent pas comptent de leur chance. »

Nous y voilà.

« Vous voyez, Monsieur Potter… Avec le docteur Malfoy, on discutait de cela… Mais il existent des gens qui ne tiennent pas à la vie, et qui veulent mourir, et il y en a qui veulent vivre, et qui tombent malade… Moi je veux vivre, et quelqu'un cherche à m'en empêcher… Quelque part, ce n'est pas juste, n'est ce pas ? »

Premier coup de poignard. Je vois Harry ciller, et détourner le regard. La fillette se tait une seconde, m'observe, et semble comprendre. Elle sourit, et enchaine.

« Ca fait trois semaines que je suis ici… Et je rêve de sortir, de courir, de marcher même, parce que je n'en ai plus la force. Je rêve de manger du chocolat, de revoir ma famille, de rire avec elle… Les visites sont règlementées, vous savez…Je veux sortir de cet hôpital, manger autre chose que leur nourriture infâme… Je veux profiter de la vie, aller voler sur un balai ! Vous aimez voler, je crois…

-Oui, même si je ne l'ai pas fais depuis un moment.

-Vous pourriez voler pour moi ? En rentrant… Je penserai à vous, et j'imaginerai que je suis dans les air… S'il vous plait ! Ici, il n'y a que l'imagination qui me reste !

-Je… D'accord…

-Et manger du chocolat ?! Je sentirai l'odeur…

-Oui…

-Et rire avec vos amis ? Oh, je connais Hermione Granger de nom, elle est superbe ! J'aurais aimé avoir des cheveux comme elle ! Vous savez, ils étaient longs, mes cheveux ! C'est moi qui ait décidé de les couper, parce qu'ils tombaient en poignées, et je n'en pouvais plus… S'il vous plait…

-Je le ferai, Tallulah. »

Il est mûr. Discrètement, je lève mon pouce en direction de la jeune fille, et elle me sourit en retour. Harry se tourne vers moi, et je vois qu'il est perdu à son regard. Il est temps de partir et d'avoir une discussion avec lui, je le sens. J'interviens alors.

« Bien, Tallulah, merci beaucoup, nous allons te laisser, et je reviens te voir mardi, d'accord ?

-D'accord docteur ! »

Et nous la quittons là. Tout le chemin durant jusqu'à mon bureau pas un mot ne fut échangé. Potter tenta bien une ou deux fois de parler, mais je l'arrête d'un regard autoritaire.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis tous les deux sur mon canapé que je prend la parole.

« Voilà pourquoi je pense que le suicide est un acte lâche. Tous les jours, je vois des gamines qui pleurent en m'expliquant leur vie, en se plaignant sans arrêt, et paradoxalement, il y en a qui, comme Tallulah, ne se plaignent presque pas, sont malades et veulent guérir. J'ai des patients qui ne font que pleurer en demandant à quoi sert la vie, et j'en ai qui eux, me demande s'ils auront le droit à la vie. Tallulah disait que ce n'était pas juste. Non, non ce n'est pas juste. Et je déteste les gens qui veulent gaspiller leur vie. »

Je m'attend à une réplique cinglante, mais rien ne vient. Harry est juste là, le regard de nouveau éteint. Et sa voix est basse lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi.

« Pardon.

-Einh ?

-Je crois que je comprend ce que tu veux me dire…Cette petite… Tallulah… Elle est courageuse.

-Elle veut vivre. Elle ne se laisse pas abattre, elle…

-Oui, et je me sens encore plus misérable… »

Le coup de poing que je lance alors est inévitable, et le brun tombe par terre sous le choc. Immédiatement, je me rue sur lui et lui bloque les poignets au cas où.

« Non mais tu délires ! Tu vas pas encore recommencer tes geigneries ! Arrête de t'apitoyer une bonne fois dans ta vie ! Merde, t'es un homme, tu peux encore sourire, tu peux encore voler, t'amuser, alors profite en ! Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, si je t'ai montré cette gamine, c'était pour que tu te remues ! Alors merde ! Fais le ! »

Ce à quoi je ne m'attend pas, c'est qu'il m'embrasse… Et il le fait.

Tout s'enchaine alors très vite. Nos bouches qui se joignent, nos lèvres qui se battent, nos langues qui s'immiscent, nos bras qui se caressent.

C'est presque une bataille, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est une pulsion, c'est une pulsion de vie.

C'est la vie même lorsqu'il déchire mes vêtements.

C'est son essence même lorsque je fais de même.

C'est une flamme dans ses yeux que je vois lorsqu'il me prend en bouche.

C'est un cri que j'entend lorsque je cherche à jouir.

C'est le sang dans mes tempes qui bat si vite alors qu'il remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres et me prépare avec rapidité.

C'est la douleur même de la vie que je ressens lorsqu'il se glisse en moi, et commence ses vas et viens.

C'est lui que je vois lorsqu'il jouit, me suivant de près, quelques minutes plus tard.

Et ce sont nos respiration mêlées que nous joignons, allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le sol de mon cabinet de travail.

Je contemple ses yeux sans pouvoir m'arrêter, nos cœur battent à l'unisson. Il sourit, il me confie qu'il a envie de vivre.

Juste pour essayer qu'il dit. Juste pour revivre ça aussi. Paraîtrait que ça soit intense comme sensation.

Je suis d'accord, personnellement. Mais là, je suis un peu exténué pour répondre.

Parce que là, je suis littéralement mort !

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Soignons donc notre chute !_**

**_Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont autorisées, et même conseillées, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plut, et je vous dis, à une prochaine fois !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Janvier 2009_**


End file.
